The third Kira
by Hyiian
Summary: Hikari, Light Yagami's younger sister, also known as the third Kira... Ryuu-Chan, L's younger sister, also known as the major detective. It is Ryuu-Chan's job to capture the third Kira but will she capture Hikari, or will she let her brother down?
1. Back to school

**A/N **I know it sounds pretty boring right now, but I'm still updating on this chapter and adding more description. Anyway enjoy!

I do not own death note in anyway whatsoever

rated T for language (further on in the story)

* * *

It was the middle of spring. The cherry-blossoms were floating everywhere. It was a pretty important day for Light because his younger sister Hikari was going to the same school as Light. She loved him dearly and would do anything for him. It was the 1st day of school, and Light was getting ready with his younger sister, Hikari.

"Light!" an excited voice called out. It was Light's younger sister Hikari.

"Yes Hikari?" her brother asked.

"I'm so excited to actually go to the same school as you nii-chan." Hikari said while running around in circles out of excitement, "We are going to have so much fun!"

"I'm excited too" Light said, "and you should be careful for all those perverts out there."

"And not only that, but I also get to meet all your friends, plus I heard L was your best friend." Hikari said not listening to a word Light was saying.

"Uh yea sure" "_Even though I can't stand the guy..." _Light thought to himself.

Hikari was 15 years old with long brown hair and dark eyes. She was always the excited type who also had her shy moments, but Light was lucky to have a hyper, young beautiful girl as his sister. They were always getting along, and if anything happened to the other, they would be there to help them. Actually, Hikari was the heir to the Death Note as in she was the third Kira.

"Come on or we'll be late!" Hikari called to her brother.

"I'm coming..." he called back. "_A new year, this time with my sister. I know she's supposed to be the third Kira, but I wonder if she can handle it. Plus L already suspects me of being Kira_, _I can't have him suspecting my sister." _Light thought. He was very confused.

Starting the new school year would be pretty fun for Hikari and Light both.

"Light!" a voice called out.

"Oh hey Misa-" he said as he was thrown down to the ground with Misa on top of him. Misa was away for the whole summer on a modeling trip to Europe. Once she got back, she couldn't get a hold of Light at all. So when she saw him, she had to attack him with hugs.

"Light! Where were you? I couldn't talk to you all summer. I missed you so much. Light how could you make your own girlfriend worry?" Misa questioned.

"I'm sorry Misa, I guess to make it up to you, I'll take you out on a date." Light answered.

" Oh yay! Okay deal!" Misa said happily.

"Oh hi there!" Hikari said.

"Oh Light is this your sister? I can tell she looks just like you, and she's so kawaii, Hi there I'm Misa Amane, Light's girlfriend.

"It's so nice to finally meet you miss Amane." Hikari said.

"You too." Misa said. "We have so got to hook up and go places sometime okay?"

"Yea that sounds great." Hikari answered. "Is that okay with you Light?"

"Um yea I don't see anything wrong with that." Light said. "Um, Misa can you get off of me now?" Light asked his girlfriend.

"Yea I'm sorry Light" she said getting off of him.

"Hey there Light" another voice called.

"Oh hey L" Light called back.

"Oh hi there L!" Misa said while hugging him.

"Hello miss Amane." L said.

"L, I told you to call me Misa. I mean we are all friends right?"

"Oh you must be L... hello I'm Hikari Yagami, Light Yagami's younger sister."

"Hello, and Light you have a younger sister?"

"Yea" Light answered. "_Not that it matters to you, you wouldn't even know." _Light thought.

"What a surprise, cause so do I..."

"What the hell?! I thought you were an only child Ryuuzaki." Light said. "_What are you pulling here?" _Light continued thinking to himself.

"You thought wrong... Everyone, meet Ryuu-Chan."

* * *

**A/N** Thanks for reading and please R&R k? Thankies so much for the reviews so far and keep reviewing. Gives cookies to people who reviewed. U get a cookie if you review lol... anyway I'll update as soon as possible.


	2. RyuuChan

**A/N **Hi there sorry the 1st chapter sucks, well this 1 might so anyway this is when we finally learn all about Ryuu-Chan and her past so Enjoy!

I do not own death note whatsoever...

Rated T for language (well maybe not now but later on in the story)

* * *

"R-Ryuu-Chan?" Light said shocked. "_What if she's exactly like L? She would suspect me too... no she would suspect Hikari!" _Light was starting to sweat now.

"Yes Light... Ryuu-Chan." L said calmly. "_I wonder why he's sweating so much?" _L thought to himself.

"Oh hi there! I'm Misa Amane the famous model and Light Yagami's girlfriend. It's so nice to meet you. I wonder why L has been hiding you all this time?" Misa said to Ryuu-Chan.

"Hello there, I'm Ryuu-Chan, and I'm really excited to be here." She said to everyone. And of course a 15 year old with semi-long black hair, dark eyes (black) that were sparkling.

"Oh L, she's so KAWAII!"Misa said.

"Yes Ryuu-Chan and Hikari will be in the same class just like you, me, and miss Amane." L explained.

"Really? I'm in Light's class? YAY!!" Misa yelled excitedly.

Ryuu-Chan looked at Hikari, "Well shall we go then?" She asked.

"Yea Bye Nii-Chan!" Hikari said following Ryuu-Chan.

"Your sister sure is spirited Light" L said.

"Misa, I'll meet you in class okay? You go on ahead." Light told her.

"Um okay then bye Light, bye L!" she said heading off to class.

"Okay what is it Ryuuzaki? I know you wanted to talk to me alone." Light told him.

"Light, you know I suspect you as Kira right?" L asked.

"Yea but I told you already- I'm not Kira! And what does this have to do with the Kira investigation?" Light snapped.

"But now Ryuu-Chan suspects Hikari as of being the 3rd Kira. We already suspect Amane as of being the 2nd Kira." L explained.

"Hikari-as the 3rd Kira?! Gee Ryuuzaki I think you've been in the sun too long. There's no way that Hikari can be the 3rd Kira." Light said.

"Let me explain something to you Light." L said, "About Ryuu-Chan."

"Okay" Light said already bored.

" Ryuu-Chan may look like a regular 15 year old girl, but she's really right below me in the Kira investigation. She's quite smart and she is at the top of all her classes. A major sweet freak like me, and she may seem nice, but she will most definatly do anything to protect me." L explained.

"So what does this have to do with me?" Light asked.

"Like I said, I suspect you as Kira, Miss Amane as the 2nd Kira, and Ryuu-Chan suspects Hikari as the 3rd Kira.

"Your wrong Ryuuzaki!" Light yelled as he turned and walked straight back to class.

* * *

"So Ryuu-Chan this school rocks doesn't it?" Hikari asked.

"Yea it does." Ryuu-Chan said.

"So what's your personality? I wanna know all about you." Hikari said.

"Um, okay," Ryuu-Chan said, "I'm Ryuuzaki. My older brother is L. He believed me to be dead after an incident with one of his cases five years ago. I am fifteen years old, and very shy. I have semi-long black hair that reminds people of silk, big eyes (black) and I am told that they sparkle. I dress according to my style that day, and prefer for people to call me Ryuu-chan. I call my brother Ryuuzaki/Ryuga/ L-niichan, and am very intelligent. I also have this strange feeling that Light is Kira..."

"My brother as Kira?" Hikari asked.

"Yes my brother suspects him, and I want to be just like him, so I suspect him as well." Ryuu-Chan said.

"Aw come on Ryuu-Chan, thats a while to come, so lets just start as friends for now, and not wind up as enemies." Hikari said.

"Your right Hikari, oh and call me Ryuu." Ryuu-Chan said while smiling at her new friend.

"Alright!" Hikari said.

* * *

At about mid-day, everyone was on break and they were all supposed to meet up at the cherry-blossom tree.

"Oh Light this is my favorite place in the whole school because of this tree. It's so beautiful." Misa said poetically.

"I know, and it's the perfect place for kissing..." Light said as he leaned his lips closer to Misa's when L appeared.

"L! We were having a moment!" Misa yelled at the barefoot black-haired guy.

"Well this isn't the place for dates now is it Miss Amane?" L said.

" I said call me Misa." She answered.

"Misa-Misa?" L asked making fun of her.

"No just Misa!" Misa said getting upset.

"Misa-Misa! Misa-Misa! Misa-Misa!" a voice called out.

"Huh? Matsu?" Misa asked, "What are you doing here?"

" I came to get you back. Misa you don't belong here at this public school, the management is going crazy!" Matsuda explained.

"I'm sorry Matsu, tell them I'm staying here with Light!" She said cuddling on Light again.

"Um okay I guess." Matsuda said walking away.

"What was that about?" Light asked.

"Just Matsuda checking up on me." Misa said.

"Well aren't you okay here with us?" Light asked.

"Well there are perverts" Misa said.

Light looked at L like he was the main one.

"Hey there!" Hikari said running towards them with Ryuu-Chan runnning close behind.

"_She's happy... she's actually happy for once. Maybe Hikari might not be the 3rd Kira-Wait! This is all her plan! But then again, I'm so glad to actually see Ryuu happy for once." _L thought to himself.

"Ryuuzaki why are you staring in space like that?" Light asked.

"Huh? No reason." L said turning and walking towards Ryuu-Chan.

"So Hikari, how's school so far?" Light asked his sister while pulling away from Misa., "Did you make new friends?"

"Well just one and we plan on spending a lot of time together." she answered her brother, "It's Ryuu!"

"That's good and I'm so glad to see you happy." Light told her.

"Thanks Nii-Chan" she said as she walked over to Misa.

* * *

"How's everything for you? Are you making friends? Having fun? Finding out more about Hikari?" L asked Ryuu-Chan.

"Actually L, I don't suspect Hikari at all. I'm her friend and I want it to stay that way for now." Ryuu-Chan explained.

"Okay I get it," L said, "You just want to make friends for now, then you might decide on it later."

"Uh yea." Ryuu-Chan said.

"Okay, just as long as you are happy." L said as he walked back over to Light and Misa leaving Ryuu-Chan walking toward Hikari.

* * *

"Hikari, tell me about yourself." Ryuu said.

"Okay!," Hikari said. "I am Light Yagami's younger sister. I am 15 years old and can be shy at times, but am just usually quiet. I'm at the top of my classes and hope to become just as good as Light. I have huge dark eyes and long brown hair. I call my brother Light-San or Light-Niichan. My style doesn't really matter, it's just whatever I feel like wearing. Plus my name means Light in Japanese."

"Wow thats pretty cool," Ryuu said.

"Thanks." Hikari said.

* * *

When it was time to go back to class they were all heading back when Hikari had to go to the restroom.

"I'll meet you there okay?" She told Ryuu.

"Okay, but be careful." Ryuu said as she left for class.

A few minutes later, she was walking back to class when she fell... "Oh Dang!' She said as she bent down to pick her things up.

"Huh?" She saw a shadow behind her.Everything seemed to be quiet, she was afraid to turn around. _"What if it's Kira?"_ she thought to herself, "_Or maybe it's a stalker, or a pervert!"_ She trembled as she started to turn around. She turned around and...

"AHHHHHHHHH!!"

* * *

**A/N** Okay I just have 1 request... Please Please Please review my stories I'm begging you. Oh and I'll update as soon as possible.


	3. Hikari's time

**A/N **Hi there OMK I am so sorry for leaving everyone at a cliffhanger. I feel so bad. Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai... Anyway school starts soon, but I plan on not leaving you guys again with the stories. Again, Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai. Anyway I've wasted enough of your time, so anyway enjoy chapter 3 of The third Kira. Gomenasai!

* * *

_"What's going on? I sense something behind me, could it be a pervert that Light was talking about? Or maybe it's a stalker." _Hikari thought to herself. She turned around slowly and screamed at what she saw.

"AHHHHHHH!" She tried to get up and run, but was held back and a hand was placed over her mouth so no one could hear her. The voice started talking to her in a calm voice, " Hello there Hikari. I've been watching you for a while now. Even if it is the 1st day of school, but the thing is, I've watched you mature into a woman now and I can't help it anymore, I must have you to myself."

_"So it is a stalker, better yet, a pervert, oh man it's both, Nii-Chan, please help me!" _Hikari thought.

So come on Hikari, let's go, just the two of us, come on, I'll take you away, we'll be happy." The man said as he let go of Hikari and she faced toward him.

"N-No, I'm happy as I am now." Hikari said to the man.

"Marry me Hikari Yagami!" the man said now grabbing her by the shoulders tightly making her yell and cause tears to fall from her eyes. The man was instantly kicked back against a wall and let Hikari go leaving her with a few scratches on her arms and legs. She sat there with tears and looked up to see that the man was pushed down by L, Light, and Ryuu-Chan. Hikari looked up at them suddenly feeling dizzy. When Ryuu-Chan looked towards Hikari, she noticed her collapsed on the ground. Misa ran over and picked Hikari up taking her to the infirmary with Ryuu-Chan close behind. After pushing the guy down, L looked down at him and glared.

"Any reason you were harrasing my sister? Light bravely said.

The man looked up to Light and answered calmly, " I've been watching her closely and-"

He was stopped with another kick from Light saying, "You were stalking her?!"

"Well I loved her so much. Ever since I saw her, I wanted her to myself." The man replied calmly again.

"L, what should we do with him?" light asked.

"I say we xcall the police and bring him in for questioning." L also said calmly.

20 minutes after calling the police, L and Light explained to a teacher what happened and they were excused from classes that day. Matsuda arrived 5 minutes later and handcuffed the man. Taking him away and telling L he would call him later.

"Light, your sister is in the infirmary with Misa and Ryuu-Chan. Shall we go?" L asked.

"Yea, lets." Light said as he walked to the infirmary with L.

Whe they reached the curtain Hikari was behind, Light walked in with L behind.

"Is she awake yet?" Light asked them.

"No, but I think she won't wake up for a while." Ryuu-Chan said. Sorrow was in her eyes. She was scared, nut happy at the same time because she saved her best friend from some stanger harrasing her.

"Ryuu-Chan," L started.

"Yes L?" She asked her brother.

"You seem sad." L answered.

"Well yea," Ryuu-Chan started, "Hikari was almost harassed. IO really care about her Nii-Chan. I want to keep her safe. Please let her be okay." Ryuu-Chan said now trying to hold back tears.

"She's waking up!" Light said.

Ryuu-Chan ran over to the bed and saw Hikari's eyes opening.

"Hikari!" Ryuu-Chan said while launching herself at Light's younger sister.

"R-Ryuu," Hikari said. She looked around and saw everyone and remembered everything that happened, "Thanks everyone. What time is it?"

"School ends in about 10 minutes," Light said, "Come on let's go."

By the time they got everything together, the bell rang and they all walked on their way home.

"Bye Ryuu!" Hikari yelled as she ran off to catch up with Light on their way home.

* * *

_"Well Hikari, It's finally time."_ Light thought as he walked up to Hikari and whispered in her ear, "Come to my room, It's time."

Of course Hikari walked up to her Nii-Chan's room and locked the door once she was in.

"Yes Light?" Hikari asked in a serious voice.

"Here," Light said handing her a Death Note.

"This is a-a Death Note?"

**A/N** Okay that was sorta short, but 1st of all, I am so sorry again for leaving you guys, Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai. Any way I'll updat as soon as possible. Promise! .


	4. Caught In The Act

_Ok guys, I am **NOT** Nadeshiko. Our account is **SHARED**. We **WILL** be switching turns updating. So be nice to meh! XP_

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Death Note!! Just the OCs!!

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

_Hikari… What happened?_ Ryuu was once again worrying about her new friend. The first she'd ever had since her older brother.

It had been about a month since Mr. Stalker-san attacked Hikari. The brown-haired teen had came back to school shaky and nervous, always glancing at Light. Ryuu had brushed it off as the aftereffect of being stalked, but something in the back of her highly-developed mind told her that it was something else.

"Ryuuzaki/Ryuuga/L-niichan, I believe that Hikari has followed in her older brothers footsteps." Ryuu forced the painful words out the most detached voice she could handle. Her tear ducts, however, were not as disciplined as her voice box. They filled up shamelessly.

"Ryuu," L began, using a comforting tone that seemed alien to his outer character. Ryuu winced, then resumed her carefree, emotion free character.

"I do not wish for your sympathy. I do not need your sympathy. I shall investigate this from more secluded quarters. Please inform our teachers of my absence." Ryuu calmly walked away, while L shuddered. He always hated when his sister went into robot mode. He sighed and headed to his next class, dreaming of strawberry shortcake.

_**.:.In Other News.:.**_

Hikari was on the verge of a complete breakdown. She had been forced to take the treacherous black notebook under her brother's expectant gaze, her nerves were on end, Ryuu had alienated herself from her, and she hadn't even wrote down one bloody name!! The stressed teen sighed, her lips forming a slight pout. What a great freakin' time to look up to her older brother!!

The girl sighed, knowing what she had to do. She switched on her T.V. set, opened the Death Note, and wrote down the first criminal's name down. Forty seconds later, her new life began. Little did Hikari know, Ryuu witnessed it all.

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

_**A/N:** DUN DUN **DUN!!** Yeah, I know I'm evil. But I've already got the next chapter planned in my otherwise empty brain, so I'll be writing it soon. Right now, though, my brain hurts from all this highly smarticle thinking. Soooo….. Hinamori out!!_


	5. Denial

It's me again!! No, not the Nadeshiko me, the Hinamori me Told ya I'd be back. So anyway, I know the other chap was short, so I decided to post another short one!! Mwahahaha!! I have a short attention span, so dont expect a lot of long chaps from me

Ok, this is in RYUU'S POV!! Get over it .

Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note!! Just Hikari and Ryuu!!

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

How many days had past? How many criminals had been killed? How many classes had I missed? How many times had L tried to talk to me?

These questions ran through my numb mind. To the world, I was unresponsive and possibly in massive shock. But inside, I'm perfectly sane. I can think, count, respond, make snide remarks, and everything! But it was only on the inside. That was the problem.

Nii-chan is growing worried. I can't blame him. It's been (insert amount of days/months/ cakes eaten later) since I have spoken. L came home to our now shared hotel room, to find me at his desk, in a puddle of my own silent tears. That was how it all started.

I remember that I had been watching Hikari, suspecting her. I had studied the surveillance videos,

and witnessed that Hikari was indeed--

Here was where the wonderful powerful of denial came in. Think, white clouds of mist swirled around my thoughts, blocked what was sure to be a painful, hurtful memory.

I know I sound absolutely pathetic, even in my misty state. How was I ever supposed to become a great detective like _this_?! Not eating, no longer sleeping (cant block stuff out in dreams), just staring blankly at the white wall.

Wait, wasn't there supposed to be a computer there?! Oh, that's right, L had moved me after a few hours.

"Ryuu," said person whispered into my ear. "Ryuu, are you alright?"

The question crashed down on me with much more intensity than it was supposed to. I sat up, tears falling at last. Realization swept through me with a sharp stab.

Hikari Yagami was the Third Kira. And I had to convict her.

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

A/N: Depressing, right? I know… But don't worry!! Even though both of us authoresses have _no clue where things are going, I know that it will NOT end here. So no worries :D_

Hopefully the next chapter will be much less depressing. Even though I'm kinda sorta planning, I still welcome suggestions! Some funny moments, maybe, or something to break the tension.

_-- Hinamori out!!_


	6. Power

**A/N **Hi there Nadeshiko here. Hi Hi again. Well I hope u didn't chase Hinamori with pitch forks and flames. She's different, but I still luvs her, Anyway here's the next chapter. This is Hikari's POV

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own Death Note. Just Hikari and Ryuu.

* * *

I can't believe I killed someone. Every things just so different now. Why did I take that notebook, why did I have to follow Light's path, why was it so hard to talk to Ryuu? These questions kept running through my mind. I couldn't take the pressure. But why did it feel right? Why am I feeling that criminals should be dead. Why was I so determined to kill every time I picked up the note book. Why did I want to be the goddess of the new world? Why? Why? Why?

That next day at school, it just felt weird to actually be there with Ryuu. We were close, We were the best of friends. I couldn't stand to see Ryuu's face. Her eyes filled with sorrow, it hurt me to look at her. The school day passing by quickly. I was home early in my room that afternoon. I ran in with tears, wanting to give up, wanting to just leave every thing behind. I could tell Ryuu was hurt and that I was probably the one who hurt her.

Light came in to see me in a corner crying silently almost sobbing. "Hikari," Light tried to get my attention.

I just continued to ignore him. I got up silently and I picked up the notebook. Of course it hurt to even look at it, but I was the third Kira and I couldn't do much more but kill for now.

The shinigami now appearing in my room. I screamed and Light came in to see Ryuk. After a full explanation and me calming down from a full freak out mode, I learned to just live with it. So a God of Death, great even more reason for Ryuu to suspect me. My life was now really starting to suck. I still couldn't talk to anyone. Not Light, not Misa, not L, not Ryuu, not even Ryuk.

Every time I tried to rest from stress or anytime I tried to close my eyes, I kept seeing Ryuu's sad eyes. Plus not to mention how many people's lives I've taken. Of course it felt wrong, but it also felt right.

The Months passed and I knew I had to, I knew it was the time to follow Light. I had to kill. Not only did I get over it, but I felt like I had power. I was ready to kill. I always took a sheet of the Death Note when I went out. (Light's advice)

I was always smiling when someone died. Of course I was all over the news, no one knowing about me. The detective's couldn't possibly suspect me. I'm a young shy girl. But I still felt that I could be killed at any moment, but I didn't care. I was bringing the world to justice. I was the goddess of the new world, (or would soon be) I knew this was it. It's time, I finally got what I wanted all these years, and I didn't even know it. What I got... was Power!

* * *

**A/N **Mwahahahaha Hikari is evilness now lol. Anyway Idk who would be writing next, but either way please don't kill us! Anyway, we'll try to update soon.


	7. More Suspicion

**A/N **OMK sorry we took so long, but we had total writers block as of what to put next, Hinamori said Hi! but I guess Nadeshiko (me) is going to write this next part because Hinamori lost what she was going to put. CURSE OUR BLONDENESS! Anyway enjoy!

* * *

Another day at school, After Hikari's experience in the Death Note, she seemed extremely stressed and nervous in school. L suspected Light of being Kira, and Ryuu suspected Hikari.

_"I knew she couldn't handle it, why did I even try to give her the Death Note, this will just cause L to suspect me more!"_ Light thought.

"Um, Hikari, you seem real tense, are you okay?" Ryuu asked.

"Huh? Yea..." Hikari answered, "I'm just a little tired from all the homework. I've been transferred to all advance classes with you remember?"

_"Then again, she's a pretty good lier." _Light thought.

"Oh yea, sorry." Ryuu said. _"Let's see... her suspicion of being the third Kira is a mere 2... hmm maybe even 4." _Ryuu thought while studying Hikari.

"Is there something wrong?" Hikari asked.

"No, just thinking." Ryuu lied.

"Light-Kun, we really should get to class." L said.

"Yea, Ryuuzaki, I'm coming." Light answered.

"Hikari, come on." Ryuu said.

"I'll catch up." Hikari told her friend.

"No way, last time that happened, you came across a stalker!" Ryuu said grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the building.

"Light-Kun, may I talk to you?" L asked.

"Again?" Light asked.

"Light-Kun I mean NOW!" L said.

"Sure why not," Light said.

"Light-Kun, you know i suspect you as-" L was cut off by Light.

"Yes L! I know you suspect me as being Kira! You never hush up about it!" Light said getting angry.

"Light-Kun there is a 7 percent chance that Hikari is the Third Kira." L started.

"Ryuuzaki, why do you always suspect my family? Plus, if you haven't noticed, my little sister is too nice to be Kira, why would she want to kill people?" Light asked sounding smart?

"Well Light-Kun just cleared something up for me." L said.

"Oh yea?" Light wondered.

"Yes, now I suspect you as being Kira at about 28 percent and Hikari as being the Third Kira about 12 percent." L said.

"What?! Ryuuzaki that's-" Light was interrupted by L.

"Do you want to go up a higher percentage?" L asked.

Light said nothing, but stormed off to class.

**

* * *

**

**A/N** Okay yea it's a short story and I'm so sorry it took so long, but yea writer's block... um this was pretty boring but it will get more exciting I promise! Um anyway maybe Hinamori will write next IDK! Anyway Nadeshiko...out!


End file.
